


Admit It

by the_author_at_221B



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex in a Car, That's a new tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_author_at_221B/pseuds/the_author_at_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was much too stubborn for his own good, and Dorian has had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admit It

Taking a step back, John could pinpoint exactly where his life went wrong. 

It all began when he told Dorian, ‘You can call me John.’ That was it. That was the moment. 

Because after that, their partnership tumbled into friendship.

That friendship slowly tumbled into something more. That something more involved little kisses when the rest of the squad wasn’t looking. It involved full on make-out sessions in John’s own home, nipping at lips and wandering hands.

So logically, that something more didn’t take long before it tumbled into John, with his pants shifted down to his knees, getting fucked into the next dimension in the backseat of a police cruiser. 

A bit of a jump, if you asked John, but he wasn’t one to complain.

Breathing heavy, he grabbed the back of Dorian’s neck in one hand and grabbed the DRN’s jacket with the other. 

"Dorian - oh my God - We’re gonna get caught! Ah- fuck!"

Dorian was relentlessness, not dropping the quick, hard pace he had, and instead, pulling John up by the neck and whispering into his ear.

"You wanted this, didn’t you?" he murmured softly.

John could only whimper in response.

"I know you did. You’ve been purposely ignoring all of my suggestions all day, purposely getting on my nerves."

"Dorian," John gasped as Dorian grazed his prostate. "Please, just -God!"

"You have though, I know that you have." Dorian replied smoothly, showing no signs of discomposure. 

"Dorian, Fuck!"

Dorian smiled.

"Admit that you have."

"Admit that I have what? Ah, Jesus, right there, right there."

"Admit that you were annoying me on purpose," he snapped, reaching up and pulling on John’s hair while biting his neck.

All the while his pace never slowed. 

John cried out, thrashing underneath Dorian. “Yes, okay, yes!”

"Yes, what?" 

"Yes, I was doing it on purpose, I like when you react this way, I like when you do this to me, you little shit -oh my GOD!"

"You like when I what?” Dorian purred. “You’re trained to be specific, don’t forget it.”

"I like when you fuck me," John gasped out. He needed to come, he needed something, he felt like he was in agony.

A pleasurable, pleasurable, agony. 

"I know you do." Dorian’s hand snaked downwards and wrapped himself around John’s member. 

All that was needed were a couple of strokes, and John was coming hard between them. 

Dorian followed suit a couple of thrusts later, with a soft gasp and a pull on John’s hair. 

They lay together for a while, Dorian collapsed on John, neither of them moving.

The DRN finally broke the silence, sitting up and pulling John’s pants all the way back on.

"C’mon man, we’re going to be late."

"Oh my God, enjoy the afterglow for Christ’s sake." John grouched back.

"We’re gonna have to explain to the Captain where we got this afterglow if you don’t hurry up and drive." Dorian gave a sneaky smile. "Or you could lie back and I could drive…”

"Nope," John snapped as he sat up. "Not a chance."

"That was pretty rude, John," Dorian whispered, leaning over to nip at his neck. "I might have to punish you again."

John smiled, leaning over and planting a kiss on Dorian’s lips.

"I’m counting on it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was written for a prompt given to me by oakzap425 who wrote
> 
> "Dorian/Valerie/John: They all have sex differently and for reasons. Tell me why. Give me feels, give me dirty, give me connections, give me BECAUSE. John/Valerie, Dorian/Valerie, John/Dorian, Dorian/Valerie/John."
> 
> But I can't write Valarie so here's Jorian instead. Sorry. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> Tumblr is here if you are interested - http://spockisgaypassiton.tumblr.com/


End file.
